Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and, more specifically, to a cooking immersion device for holding food under a liquid within cookware during a cooking session.
Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices which provide for submerging food articles during cooking. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a cooking aid selectively positionable within cookware having a handle for extending/retracting blade-like elements from a stored position to an extended cookware engaging position thereby holding one or more food article(s) submerged in a cookware fluid during a cooking session, when finished the blades are retracted to their stored position and the device is removed.